The Phantom of the Opera (abandoned So sorry)
by The Hope Lions
Summary: Nina had't seen Fabian since she left Anubis house all those years ago, so she never expected to get cast as Christine when he was Raul. Suddenly she has to deal with her old boyfriend, but that's the least of her problems. After all, they don't call it "The Phantom of the Opera" for nothing.
1. Chapter 1 House of Musicals

Let me tell you the story of a teenage girl with too many stories going on who misses her friends in the House of Anubis fandom and keeps her promises.

Okay, there you go, that's your story.

I'M BACK! Ha ha I finished my word count for NANOWRIMO and now I'm keeping my promise. This new story is different from my others, but I hope you enjoy it. The idea is based off of ViolinRocker12's (amazing) story Minuit à Paris You should really go and check it (and her other works) out. She's awesome, really, and so are you.

So, let us begin.

* * *

Chapter 1

House of Broadway

You don't want to live in New York City.

Really, it's a horrible place to live it's dirty, and disgusting and all around annoying. You can't walk two feet without someone bumping into you, and since most people are carrying coffee when they knock into you… well it's just plain horrible. The only reason you'd live there is if you're A-insane, or b-working a job that can only happen there. Unfortunately, I was the second type. If you want to be Broadway Actress, well you've got to live on Broadway.

I'd been in NYC for five years when I finally got the role of a lifetime-Christine. Yes, the Christine, as in the freaking phantom of the opera Christine. Every soprano in the world dreams of playing her, but few get to. How I got to I don't even know. I mean I'd gotten great reviews as Galinda and such, but Christine is a step up from even that.

Yet I'd gotten the call, I'd gotten the role, I was Christine, and I had a month until my first show. _I wonder who's playing Raul though, now that the old actor got fired for getting the old Christine pregnant._

Too bad for them, yippee for me.

"Miss Martin," the director, Christopher Nevills, called when I walked into the theater. "I'm thrilled to have you joining the show."

"I'm thrilled to be here," I agreed looking around the largest and most ornate theater I'd ever seen. "It truly is a dream come true."

"I'm glad you feel that way," he smiled. "You can head right back for the read through." I nodded, but as he dashed away, I took my time looking around. The theater was old, but it was so well kept tonight could have been its opening night. The place reminded me of Anubis house, so much so that I was playing with my old locket for a minute before even realizing it.

"That's a beautiful piece," a voice called and I found myself face to face with none other than Dechante Dior. "Where did you get it?"

Out of habit, I stuffed it down my shirt before looking up my cheeks red. "A friend of mine gave it to me, a long time ago." A lifetime ago it seemed. "I'm Nina by the way Nina…"

"Martin," he interrupted flashing his uber-white smile. (No, really, that's what the writer of his sexist man of the year article call it.) "I know who you are. My daughter loved you as Glinda."

"I didn't know you were married." How didn't I know he was married? Why didn't the tabloids know he was married?

"I'm not," he admitted with a chuckle. "Her mother was my high school girlfriend, but we've been separate for a long time." Oh. That made much more sense. and I blushed feeling stupid for not having thought of it before. "I'm glad you're joining our show."

Oh. My. Gods. How did I forget that he'd joined the cast as the Phantom a few months ago? How did I forget that I'd get to do duets with Dechante Dior? "I'm really glad to be here," I repeated again before realizing that I sounded like a giddy fangirl. _Keep it together Nina, you're a 24 year old professional, not a kid in her first play. _"It's an honor to work with you."

"I'm sure it will be a pleasure," he promised kissing my hand before heading back. I felt myself on the verge of a fangirl attack, but I kept myself calm. This was my biggest role ever, probably the biggest role I could ever get-I wasn't about to make a fool of myself first day.

"Now I'm sure you all know today we're joined by our new Christine and Raul," Mr. Nevills praised as the cast gathered around. "We're honored to be joined by Miss Nina Martin and Mr. Fabian Rutter."

Everyone else was clapping, but I only heard my pounding heart. Surly I was delusional? Surely he hadn't just said… Fabian. I mean he wasn't an actor, was he? I'd never really heard him sing, but I remembered the play I'd written all those years ago about Sarah… Fabian hadn't been any good at it then but now…

Now, there he was, staring at me from across the room. _"You'll always be my Chosen One." _I hadn't thought about those words in years. I'd moved on, been with many other people, even slept with a few, so why was it that the sight of him, my first love, had me unraveling?

Maybe it was because he hadn't changed at all, and as I looked at him I was back in dirty tunnels. Or maybe it was the way his lips folded, those lips that were my first. Or maybe it was just the way he looked at me, like he was breathless too.

"Are you alright?" Dechante whispered in my ear breaking me from my stupor. "You're not sick are you?"

I shook my head looking away from Fabian. "I'm fine," I whispered forcing I smile. "Just happy."

And there it was. For the first time in six years I'd seen Fabian, and I was already falling back into my lies.


	2. Chapter 2 House of Awkward

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. In case you don't know me I have no real social life so I'm therefore neurotic about replying to reviews. So, if you ever want to chat, stop by and be my new best friend.

* * *

Chapter 2

House of Awkward

I didn't give Fabian a chance to talk to me during rehearsal, but once we were free to go, I dashed out hoping to avoid him. Unfortunately, I hadn't changed as much as I'd like to think and Fabian caught me escaping. "Nina, please, can we talk."

Act calm Nina. Keep it together. "Why couldn't we talk? I'm not avoiding you." I wanted to hit my head against the wall as soon as the words left my mouth, but I couldn't take them back. Fabian, however, smiled letting my hand go.

"For a terrible liar you make an incredible actress," he teased and I realized how much deeper his voice had gotten. _He's a man now, Nina and you're a woman. You've had more awkward ex's than this._

"It's good to see you," I finally admitted sitting down on the nearest escape latter. "Really it is, but I'm just a bit shocked. I never expected to see you again."

Fabian nodded in understanding, "I know. I never expected to see you again either, not after you didn't show up back at school. Or write. Or call."

"I did leave you a letter," I reminded, but it sounded weak even to me. "I know, I should have done more, but it hurt too much. I did love you Fabian, and if I'd spoken to you I'd have been on the next plane to England. I didn't want to do that to Eddie though. Only one of us could have been at Anubis house, and I let it be him."

Fabian nodded, and I wondered why after so many years I was still making excuses. I'd just been scared, too scared to say goodbye, so I never had. "Eddie said you couldn't come back, but I never really got why. Egyptian thing I'm guessing."

Yeah. Egyptian thing.

"So how did you end up here?" Fabian finally asked his laugh sounding forced and painful. "Nina Martin on Broadway, not exactly what I expected."

How had I ended up in the city that never slept? "It's kind of an odd story I guess. When I realized I wasn't going back to Amun I needed to figure out a new school for my senior year. I didn't want to go back to the school I'd gone to my Freshman year, but the only other school in town was a performing arts school. They don't usually admit kids late, but my Gran convinced them I'd spent the past 2 years working in the West End, so they made an exception." Gran could get anyone to change his or her mind when she wanted to. Oh, how I missed her! "I enrolled as a theater student, and before I knew it I actually liked it. I took some voice lessons and discovered I could really sing, and before I knew it I was a theater major here in the city. One of my professors got our class auditions to be extras in "Gentlemen's Guide to Love and Murder", and I was the only one who ended up with a role. Dropped out of college and started to work, don't think I've been without a role since. I got very lucky."

"I don't think so," Fabian told me with a smile. "The Nina I knew didn't get any luck, but she had enough talent to make anything she wanted work."

Well he was at least right about the luck part. "What about you? The Fabian I knew played guitar, but not much else."

Fabian's smile faltered, "It's embarrassing actually but… I wrote a song, about you, and was playing it one day in London. I got approached about an audition for "Once" and I guess I just got the bug. Lots and lots of luck I guess, like you, like everyone else who makes it to the stage."

He was right of course. I'd seen so many people with talent, often more talent than me, have to pack up and go with plan B because they lacked luck. "Maybe it was the Universe giving us an award for saving its ass so many times."

I'd meant it as a joke, but Fabian was looking down at my chest. (No, not at my boobs! At my necklace, you pervert.) Sighing I pulled it out and handed it to him. "So Eddie sent it back to you after…"

"After he lost his abilities," I finished with a nod. "He told me." I waited for Fabian to look hurt that I'd spoken to Eddie and not him, but he didn't seem surprised. "Even after we were separate I'd call him. He was still my Osirian and there was a time or two when I needed him, and he knew it." That first year away it seemed like I always needed him, always needed them all, but they were too far away. "When he came back here to America after graduation I met him at the airport and got it back. I haven't seen him in person sense, but I'll Skype him and Patricia sometimes. I was even planning on going to the wedding, but it was an opening night." When I was working a show I had no time to live my life, and that was always the way I liked it best. No time meant I never realized I was lonely, except when weddings came around.

"What about Amber," Fabian asked looking down at my Millington-brand purse. "Have you run into her since you've been here?"

Wow, so she actually wasn't lying when Amber said she hadn't told Fabian. "Amber's my roommate. We have an apartment that would be far too expensive and far too lonely without each other. Though I'll admit I was surprised when I ran into her at Starbucks, I was glad. Maybe sometime the three of us can go get coffee, it would be fun." Well it would probably border on torture, but if Fabian was going to be a part of my life again...

Fabian smiled, and then he started laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry," he told me wiping away an amused tear. "But I just imagined Amber's reaction when she find out there's a Fabina kiss every night for the next 7 months. I guess she probably has matured though, probably won't care."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Amber, mature? Have you seen her clothing line? It's all pink! Nah she'll be jumping up and down when I get home. Speaking of which…"

"Oh yeah," he said standing up abruptly. "Say, where do you live I'll walk with you. Dangerous New York streets a lady shouldn't be alone."

As nice as it was to see Fabian again, I wasn't quite sure I wanted him walking me home. It might give him the wrong idea. "I'm all set," I told him holding up my keychain. "Salt for the creepy, mace for the crawly."

Fabian gave me a strange look. "Salt is really good at repelling all things Egyptian," I explained with a shrug. "No idea why, but if it works it works."

"So you're still the Chosen One then?"

Yes, unfortunately, I was still the Chosen One, and if Sarah was anything to go off of I would be for another 70 years. "It's not as bad as when I was at school, but walking past the Met is asking for trouble. They have actual Egyptian tombs there, and, well those ghosts had a thing or two to say." More like a person or two to kill, but I'd dealt with it. I was very good at dealing with the trouble I attracted.

"Well, be careful Nina," Fabian told me awkwardly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And apparently every day after that for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3 House of Pink

I'm so, so sorry for the weight! I was really sick all last week, and then I had so much make-up work to do, plus I have too many stories going. AND I need to write more stories as gifts for my friends. Oh and I have to do a secret santa story as well so… Gosh I'm sorry you had to wait, but here is chapter 3.

On another note, if you don't know the musical I'd suggest listening to the songs when I mention them because they're A-beautiful and B-meaningful to the plot.

Chapter 3

* * *

House of Pink

"So, how was rehearsal?" Amber asked ambushing me before I could even rip off my jacket and hang it up. "Was it exciting? Who's playing Raul, is he hot? What about the Phantom? I bet the Phantom is hot."

Well yeah, he was, but so was… so was… "Fabian."

Amber skidded to a stop and practically dropped her martini. "What? Rutter? What about him?"

So apparently, she hadn't known either. "He's Raul." No way to say it but bluntly after all. Fabian was playing Raul, and I just had to wrap my head around it. "Fabian Rutter is playing Raul."

"Wow," Amber announced handing me her drink. (Because I surely needed it more than she did.) "That's…"

"Unexpected."

"I was going to say weird," Amber admitted going to get another drink for herself. (What? We're responsible adults who can have a drink or two in our own home! Plus we were sharing an emotional trauma!) "But unexpected works too. Did he know that you were Christina?"

I tried to remember if I'd asked, "I don't think so. I think it was just some random coincidence."

"When I was in that Starbucks for a half hour because they couldn't make my eggnog latte and we ended up meeting up you said you didn't believe in coincidences," Amber reminded me her eyebrows raised. "And I don't either. It wasn't a coincidence you came to Anubis house the day Joy left, and it's not a coincidence that you're now in a show with Fabian. It's destiny."

Really? It had been 8 years since I first met Fabian, seven since we broke up, and Amber was still going to insist that Fabina was destiny? "Fabian and I aren't fated to be together. I'm not even planning on getting back in a relationship with him!"

Amber looked ready to cry, but she actually just began pouting. (Like the literal 5-year-old she still was. "Why not? He's perfect for you and you're perfect for him!"

"Maybe when we were kids, but I'm 24 now Amber!" Gosh her and her shipping was what always seemed to complicate my relationships. "I don't even know who he is! I want to be his friend, but I don't want to be his girlfriend! I told you that I'm done with relationships. They just can't be a part of my life right now, not when I'm in a show."

I hoped Amber would listen, but the pink-wearing girl hadn't listened to me once in her life. "You're always in a show! It's not like you need the money; it's just that you think marrying your work will keep you from getting hurt again. News flash, Nins, it won't. There are bad men and there are good men. You're eventually going to end up with a man, and if you push all the good ones away he'll be a bad one."

I wanted to yell back that I wasn't pushing people away, but I wasn't going to lie. Of course I pushed guys away! I loved too deeply, too freely, and I always ended up hurt. _The scary thing about relationships is that you'll either going to marry the person or break up. And I'm tired of breaking up. _

"Look," Amber told me sitting on the counter. "I'm not telling you to go and propose to Fabian tomorrow, but I'm saying don't fight your feelings. He's one of my oldest friends, and I'd hate to see him hurt just as much as I'd hate to see you."

"I'm not going to fight it," I promised hoping it was true. "But I'm also not going to push it. You're my only friend Amber, and I wouldn't mind it if that's all Fabian is for me. There are other guys out there who I don't have such a complicated past with…Dechante for example."

"Douche?" Amber asked looking confused. "Who names their kid douche?"

I laughed; Amber never could listen properly. "Dechante Dior," I reminded her. "Sexiest man of the year. He's the Phantom."

The way Amber giggled you'd think someone had poured laughing gas into her drink. (Or she'd just started before I got here.) "Wow. Two hot guys at your disposal."

"What makes you think Fabian is still hot?"

Amber gave me an are-you-kidding-me look. "He's a nerdy British boy, they always grow up to be hot. Take Matthew Lewis for example, that guy's smoking." Yeah, who would have thought looking at him as a kid.

"Yeah, Fabian's hot," I admitted with a chuckle. Even if I wasn't going to go there I could see that. "I'm sure whatever happens between the two of us he will have a girlfriend by the end of this show."

"Hopefully it will be you."

I didn't deign Amber a response. Instead I turned on the TV and began making some dinner.

In my dream that night I was singing "All I ask of you" with Fabian when pink goo began dripping onto my shoulder. I kept singing until I realized it wasn't pink at all, but red. Fabian stopped looking horrified and I turned my head up to the rafters to see Mr. Nevills severed head dripping blood onto me. With a last terrible scream I awoke to find Amber running into my room. "Nins! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I told Amber trying to steady my breath. "It's nothing. Just a dream."

Amber left looking concerned and I couldn't blame her. I'd said Senkara was just a dream as well, and how badly had that ended?


	4. Chapter 4 House of Closets

Okay, so in the past year I've been writing for House of Anubis I've written 200,920 words. I feel so bad for not having updated in over a month I now feel like I should edit every single one of those words to sorry. I won't, because that would delay this chapter another year probably, but I feel like I should.

I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! I've been so caught up with life and finishing my book (which I did) and writing TV show pilots (I now have 3) that I just haven't gotten anything done. Gosh one of you needs to just hit me!

It's actually Violinrocker12 who got me to update, so send all your love her way because she's awesome and I love her. I also love you, though obviously I don't show it well. I still have finals next week, but I'm going to try and write a bunch of chapters for you tonight. Especially where play practice starts in 3 weeks and I'll be updating sporadically then.

Again, sorry, and here we go.

* * *

Chapter 4

House of Closets

"Martin, Nevills, with me," Mr. Nevills called as rehearsal ended and those who were in the show went to get ready for tonight's performance. "Look," he told Fabian and me as people began clearing out. "You're both brilliant together, but you're supposed to be long lost lovers reunited! There's no chemistry between you, just awkwardness."

Well of course there was awkwardness. He didn't know it when he casted but we were long lost lovers. Musicals love to portray things like that a certain way, but in reality it's just awkward. Working with your ex…it's hard. Pretending to be falling in love with your ex..., well that's even harder.

"We'll try to work on it," Fabian promised, but we all knew he wasn't the problem. Well maybe in a way he was the problem, because he kept asking me out 'as old schoolmates', but I was the one who seemed awkward. All these years I'd wanted to be Christine and now that I was, I just couldn't focus on my Raul because I was obsessing over my Fabian. I was supposed to be a mature professional, but every time I looked at him I felt 16 again. He hadn't changed at all, but I had. I'd changed so much that I didn't even know who to be around him.

Mr. Nevills just shook his head, "Look, you still have three weeks before your opening nights, which means you have three weeks to get this down. So why don't you two go into that room and practice, because I don't want it looking like this tomorrow."

Fabian and I nodded, because the director is always right. Once he was gone, however, I slowed to follow Fabian into the room. We hadn't been alone together since that night in the ally, and I just wasn't ready for this.

_You're a mature woman, _I reminded myself. _Not some schoolgirl. If you can keep your head around glorious Dechante Dior you can keep your head on your shoulders around stutter Rutter._

"Do you want to run through all I ask of you?" Fabian suggested sitting down at the piano the dance studio was furnished with.

I knew Mr. Nevills would really like us to be talking this awkwardness out, but singing so I could ignore it sounded my better by me. "Sounds great," I told him forcing a smile and not accepting his offer of a place on the bench. (Only because he needed the room to play of course. It certainly wasn't because I didn't want to be next to him and feel my heart palpitations.)

"**No more talk of darkness**," Fabian began his voice sailing like a boat in the sea. "**Forget these wide-eyed fears; I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you.**" I was with Fabian the first time I watched the Phantom movie, wasn't I? It was in the middle of the whole Senkara fiasco and he held me then, during this song, just as I needed him to. He was my Raul then, why couldn't I be his Christine now?

"**Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment;**  
**turn my head with talk of summertime,**" I began wishing I believed the words. **"Say you need me with you now and always; promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you."**

Fabian's eyes almost swore that he did.** "Let me be your shelter,**  
**let me be your light; you're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you."**

I almost took back up my part when I realized Fabian's hands were cupping mine…and the piano was still playing. "Fabian," I whispered pulling him over the bench and away from the instrument. "Look."

Almost as if aware of our terror, the piano shifted songs to the Phantom's theme. Grabbing Fabian's hand I ran towards the door, but none to my surprised it was locked. "Oh my gods," I whispered shielding him behind me. "Why? Why does this always happen to me?"

Fabian spun me so that I could rest my face on his shoulder as he pulled me into a hug. Without even thinking of how I'd regret it, I hid my face in his shoulder, and instantly the music stopped. Reaching around him I gently turned the knob so we fell backwards into the hall in a mess of limbs.

"I'm so sorry," I told Fabian my cheeks red as I rolled off of him. "For hurting you and for us to be in this mess in the first place. It's my fault; it's always my fault. I should have known doing this show would cause trouble."

I'd been such an idiot believing that I could actually behave like a normal human being and live a normal human life. I should have known a show with a ghost in the name would attract the dead that seemed to harass me no matter what.

"Don't be sorry," Fabian insisted helping me up. "It's not your fault, and it's kind of like old times, isn't it? Brink of death, mysterious villain, us falling. All we need is some screaming and it will be like being back at Anubis house aga…"

Fabian trailed off because of course he had to open his mouth. Maybe if he'd just remained silent we wouldn't have heard a blood curdling scream resonate through the theater.


	5. Chapter 5 House of Chandeliers

So if any of you have Netflix there is a version of this show on there and you should watch it. Not only because it will help you understand this fic better, but because it's gorgeous and I love it to death. If you're wondering I'm going to try and go back to updating roughly every Friday. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

House of Chandeliers

"Oh my gods," I whispered as I saw Nellie, the previous Christine, and Juan, the previous Raul lying in a broken terror beneath the chandelier prop. People everywhere seemed to be calling 911, so Fabian and I ran to help move the malfunctioned prop. Between the techies and actors, we managed to get it off of them, but no one wanted to move the two after seeing the way their legs were twisted.

"The prop is fine," I heard the stage manager say as Fabian and I stood looking on in terror. "But all the understudies are at that wedding in Sicily."

How could they possibly be talking about who was going to play the roles at a time like this? Their two leads had been crushed by a prop, and they weren't even flinching! (I mean even for show buis that was a bit extreme.) "Damn," Mr. Nevills swore looking over to the empty seats. "We're sold out because of the holiday; we can't just not perform!" His eyes flickered over to Fabian and me. "Martin, Rutter, do you know your lines?"

I knew the lines long before I got casted so it wasn't hard for me to join in with Fabian saying, "Yes, sir."

"Then congratulations," he told us shaking his head. "Your opening night has come three weeks early. Someone in costumes get Nellie's outfits fitted for Nina and the same for Juan and Fabian. And someone get this chandelier rigged up before we have another disaster!"

The ambulance hadn't even arrived yet, but members of the costume department had already swept me away to be fitted. "Tragic what happened," the woman muttered as she poked me with pins. "But good for you I guess." Yeah good for me. "I'm all done, so go grab some dinner while you can."

I nodded and ran off to get my breath before the show began in a few hours, "Nina!" Fabian called panting as he caught up with me. "Nina are you okay?"

Why would I not be okay? Of course I was okay. It wasn't me who got crushed beneath a chandelier; it was just my fault. "This ghost," I told him with a gulp. "It wanted us to perform together. It locked us in the room together to get us speaking, and then it hurt them to get us on stage."

"Why does it want us to perform?" Fabian asked, and I couldn't help but be impressed that after so many years of normalcy he fell back into insanity so well. "What does it want?"

I didn't know. 10 years and I was still baffled by the motives of these monsters. "Some want power, like Senkara," I explained thinking it through myself. "And others I think just want to make a mess of my life. Maybe because they can or…"

Fabian wrapped me tight in a one arm hug. "We'll figure it out. Whatever they want…we'll get through it. We always did and we always will."

Maybe things had been that simple back in high school, but I doubted they would be now. "We've better get something to eat," I told him glad to change the subject. "We've got a show to perform tonight. Gosh Amber is going to kill me when she finds out she can't come to my first show."

"Naw," Fabian laughed. "She's going to kill you when she realizes she missed the first Fabina kiss in nine years." Wow, so Fabian remembered the word Fabina. That just seemed like the kind of thing a guy would block out, but he hadn't. He'd cared enough about me, about us, that he remembered. _And I would like him to be, more interested in me, than he is in himself. And more interested in us, than in me. _I'd never been a huge "Music Man" fan, but that line made sense right now.

_Stop it. Number one rule of theater is don't date your co-star._

And maybe that was just designed so ex's didn't have to work together, but I still couldn't chance a relationship with Fabian. If it ended poorly it would just ruin the fond childhood memories, and make our awkward relationship even worse.

_But if it doesn't end poorly? What then?_

No. No I just couldn't risk it. Fabina was a thing of the past, and I wasn't going to let it stop Fabian and I from being good friends and co-stars now. "Let's just grab some McDonald's," I advised raising my coat to help (not) block the cold. "We better get back because I have a feeling this is going to be a rough night."


	6. Chapter 6 House of Terror

Well, in my defense, it is still Friday in some universe where Friday goes between Sunday and Monday…. Also I'm really struggling to be motivated with this story so bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 6

House of Terror

The show went brilliantly. Every note was hit. Every line was recited. Everything went perfectly.

So was I shaking so badly?

"Nina," Fabian called as I walked from the theater. "Nina wait up! You look terrified. What's wrong?"

What was wrong? Perhaps it was the fact that we'd just debuted in a Broadway show because some ghost or something broke the other leads legs! "I…. I should go before you get hurt. Before anyone else gets hurt."

Fabian, of course, didn't let my wrist go. "Nina, this thing isn't going to hurt me. I think it wants us together, so running away will just ensure people get hurt. Lots and lots of people. You have to stay here and fight this thing, just like we used to. No one got hurt back then, and they won't now."

No one got hurt back then? How many times was Patricia kidnapped, were we all kidnapped? Maybe no one ended up with broken legs back then, but people had been hurt. I almost killed Joy myself! People always got hurt; I always got hurt. Just because you couldn't see the wounds didn't mean they weren't there.

"I'm scared Fabian. Whenever I've tried to deal with these kinds of things since leaving school, it hasn't ended well. I've almost died more than once, and others…everyone else wasn't that lucky."

It took Fabian only a moment to realize what I was admitting. "Nina? What happened while we were separated?"

"There, there was this staph," I admitted sitting down on a cool bench. Maybe the cold air would shock my system enough for me to stop shaking, and maybe the windy air would make Fabian forget my words as soon as I said them. "I used to volunteer at the Met regularly, keep an eye on the Egyptian stuff. They have actual tombs in there as well as mummies…well it's not a good combo. I tried to figure out where spirits were coming from so I could destroy them, but it was hard. One day though things started going beyond just spirits. People began having mental breakdowns whenever they walked into the room with this staph. I tried destroying the artifact with the usual spells and such, but nothing worked. It… wasn't until someone was so scared they had a heart attack and died that I realized it wasn't the staph causing it like I thought. There was this goddess, Neret, she, she was a terror goddess who came in the form of a vulture. There was a mummified vulture that I had to destroy before she left, but it was too late for the woman who'd died. She had a wife and two kids… It was my fault she died. If I'd just been a little bit better at my job, a little bit faster, I wouldn't have had to see two children sobbing in a graveyard."

Fabian was silent, but I knew he was acutely aware of every move I made. "If we were still teenagers, I'd tell you it's not your fault and to forget about it," he finally admitted with a sad smile. "But telling you the truth and saying you're not to blame won't make you feel any better about what happened. Nothing will ever make you forgive yourself for that woman's death, but that doesn't mean you can bury your head in the sand now. No one got hurt when we were kids because you let us help you. I doubt Amber even knows a thing about Neret, never mind was allowed to help you stop her." Well, he had that right, but it was for Amber's own safety. No matter how much she matured she'd always be a little too…Amber to deal with life-or-death situations and come out unscathed. "And don't say it's not my place to help you with this because it actually is. Whoever this is wants something from us both; and they're not going to get it."

Fabian believed that, he truly, truly, did, but I wasn't so sure we'd have a say in the matter. "Come on, let me walk you home. I'm dying to see Amber anyways."


	7. Chapter 7 House of Sibuna

Yes I'm probably rushing this story, but if any of you remember what happened last year when my play started update wise you'll understand why I need to get this done in the next 2 weeks.

* * *

Chapter 7

House of Sibuna

"You should have told me before Nins," Amber sighed pouring us some tea. (Once British, always British.) "I have lots of experience with ghosts, we all do."

"I was going to knock," a voice coughed from the doorway. "But then I heard the word ghosts."

I turned to see none other than my former Osirian Eddie Miller behind me accompanied by the brand new Patricia Miller. "What are you doing here?" I asked giving them both hugs. (Much to Patricia's chagrin.)

"Didn't I tell you?" Amber asked not-so-innocently. "They're honeymoon included a stop in the city so I invited them to stop by."

Patricia laughed, "More like you begged Amber."

Well I was glad she did. I'd talked to Eddie more than anyone else at Anubis house since I left (Amber excluded obviously), but not nearly enough. I was surprised Patricia let me hug her instead of just….

The glass of wine Amber had just handed our friends dripped down my face. "That's for never calling," Patricia reminded me, and I felt a smile twinge at my lips. 10 years since she'd first dumped food on me and some things would never change.

"I missed you Patricia," I told her rubbing my hair with a towel. "But I didn't miss your anger."

Patricia made a face, but Eddie had his serious face on. "You never answered my question. What's this I hear about a ghost?"

I considered reminding Eddie that he was no longer my Osirian, but I doubted that would make a difference. The Osirian had a naturally protective personality even before the magic spirit thing was thrown in. Besides, Fabian would just tell them if I didn't. "There's this thing, we think it might be a ghost, that is trying to get Fabian and me together. We don't know why, but we know its willing to go pretty far. It's already put two people in the hospital."

Eddie and Patricia looked like I'd hit them with a stick. "After the Osirian died everything stopped for me," Eddie admitted looking ready to crawl under a table and die. "I'm so sorry Nina it was stupid of me to think it would stop for you."

It wasn't stupid of him to think that, just narcissistic. Still, I couldn't hold it over him. If things stopped for me I'd like to think they'd stopped for the world or I'd still feel obliged to fight them. "It doesn't matter," I lied with a smile. "What matters is you're here now and we're going to figure this out."

"Sibuna." Amber giggled far, far too proud of herself.

"Sibuna." We mimicked and for a second I was 16 and in High school again. If only everything were still that simple. If only I didn't have to pay rent and taxes… and I could look at Fabian without everything hurting inside.

I wanted to be with him so badly, but I just couldn't. I couldn't let us get in the way of my career and that's all it would do. That's all it would do. I couldn't let Fabian get inside me like that. Not now…and probably not ever.

"Look," Eddie told us pulling up a chair. "The problem is really simple. Fabian and Nina stage a huge fight, I go in pretending to be hitting on Nina, when this ghost or whatever it is comes to kill me we take it out."

"That's a brilliant plan," I told him my white teeth smiling bright. "Let's definitely put you in mortal peril when we don't even know how to kill the thing that will attack you."

Patricia high-fived me under the table. Apparently she approved of the sass time had bestowed upon me. "What Nina is trying to say is that we need to figure out what we're up against. If it's a ghost we need to find what's tethering it here and if it's not a ghost…"

"What are there besides ghosts?" Amber asked and I realized how little I'd told her despite the fact that we'd been rooming together for almost ten consecutive years.

"Gods," Eddie and I said at the same time. Sure, he was probably thinking of Ra and I of Neret, but the effect was the same. There were dangerous, powerful gods in this world and they were much harder to deal with than the dead.

"Last time I dealt with a major god I died," Eddie reminded me looking pale. "How are we supposed to deal with this if that's the case."

I didn't know, but I had to hope it wasn't. "I think there might be a spell that can summon things," I told my friends with a gulp. "If it works we'll at least know what we're fighting."

Fabian opened his mouth, probably to say something along the lines of 'it's too dangerous', but he realized quickly the flaw in his thinking. Of course it was too dangerous; my life was too dangerous.

But it was my life, and I had no choice but to live it.


	8. I'm so, so sorry

Hey guys, I've been waiting months to do this hoping, praying, that things would change, but they haven't. I don't have any stories left in me, not for House of Anubis at least. My plots, which barely existed in the first place, are the same as other stories I've already written. I only kept posting more and more because I was being selfish. I wanted the praise you guys all gave me, so I tried to keep writing even though I knew the stories weren't there. Well, that backfired on me now, and I won't ever be able to finish these stories.

About a year ago I finished my Ring of Osiris series and said I was done writing House of Anubis. I came back with "A Twist in Time" which was pretty crappy, but I enjoyed writing anyways. After that though, well I was just out of ideas. I tried to keep writing, I did a few one shots, but beyond that there was nothing I could do. The stories weren't there.

Sorry, I got off topic again, but here is what I need to say. I think I'm really done this time. House of Anubis was a major part of my childhood, but it's been over for two years now. It is what got me to the point I am at as a writer, but it's time for me to let go. I'm never going to stop writing, but I think I'm done writing for this fandom. It makes me sad to say that these stories will never be finished, but it's the truth.

That being said, I made so many friends writing in this fandom. And I truly do consider you all friends. You gave me the confidence to keep writing when I was ready to quit, and I'm very thankful for that. I hope all of you will feel free messaging me on here still, or check out my tumblr, Clairence-novak (soon to be EliteClaire so if you can't find Clairence-novak look for that).

And there are some of you too, who I've talked to for hours, and you know who you are. I'd gladly give you my snapchat or cell number so we can keep talking, just drop me a message.

Again, thank you all so much for what you've done for me. It's been a blast and I'm sorry it has to end this way. If you hate me, I'll understand, but if you want to keep in touch that would make me very, very happy.

Lots of love, Hope


End file.
